The Christmas Plan
by darktenshi17
Summary: Jennifer and Greta hatch a plan to get Yuuri and Wolfram together; but things don't go as well . . . planed.


A/N (if applicable): I refer to Miko as Jennifer in this mainly because the first part of the story is from her point of view. Just to make sure no one gets confused ^^ This is really old, but I figured why not post it here?

The Christmas Plan 

Jennifer squealed in delight as they emerged from the bathroom. It wasn't so much seeing her son, but the two people accompanying him. Wolfram she'd already met, and loved to death from the moment the found out about his engagement to Yuu-chan, but the little girl, her very own granddaughter! With a laugh of delight she picked her granddaughter up and hugged her tightly. "You're sooooooo cute! We're going to have so much fun! We can go shopping together and I'll buy you all sorts of dress and other wonderful things!"

"Mother don't kill her!" Yuuri said, trying to save Greta from his mother's evil-super-ultra-hug of DOOM!

"Mama, Yuu-chan." Jennifer insisted, not releasing Greta, but lessening her grip. "You and Wolf-chan go and get changed." She ordered as she stood, Greta in her arms. "Mama will see to Greta." Then she was off to her room where she'd bought plenty of clothes in preparation for Greta's arrival.

The two boys left behind weren't sure what to think; Yuuri was terrified that his mother may never return Greta, and Wolfram was both amused and relieved that their daughter had been accepted so readily into the Shibuya family.

Not much later when everyone was dried, dressed, and sitting in the living room, things seemed to be tense. Not between everyone in the room, but between the two 'teenagers' sitting together on the opposite couch. Jennifer couldn't help but notice how her Yuu-chan was looking anywhere but at his fiancé. And Wolfram, well she'd never seen the poor boy looking so dejected. It made her recall the conversation she'd had with Greta while she was picking out the perfect dress for her granddaughter.

i _"Greta-chan tell me how things are with Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan." Jennifer said as she picked out a pink dress before discarding it as too big and then moving on to look at another._

 _Greta sighed and swung her legs on the bed unhappily. "Papa Wolf is always so sad . . . Papa Yuuri is always saying that they're engagement was a mistake and completely ignoring Papa Wolf's feelings." She sniffled a little as tears came to her eyes at the thought of her father's pain. "It hurts Papa Wolf so much. . . Sometimes I hear him crying in their room after Papa Yuuri says something that hurts him."_

 _Jennifer frowned at that. Hadn't she taught her Yuu-chan better than that? Obviously he needed to learn to understand Wolf-chan's feeling. "Greta, we're just going to have to make Yuu-chan understand just how Wolf feels for him."_

 _On the bed Greta's expression brightened. "Really! And then we can be a real family, especially if Papa Yuuri realizes he loves Papa Wolf!" The little girl jumped off the bed and ran over to hug Jennifer._

 _Returning the hug, Jennifer suddenly let out a victorious cry, that scared Greta, as she spotted the perfect dress./i_

Things were obviously really bad between the two boys if being alone together for a little while caused this much tension. "Ne Yuu-chan, why don't we all go skating? Wouldn't that be fun? And then tonight we can go and see the tree lighting ceremony in town!"

Yuuri nodded, thinking the idea was a good one... "Alright, I'm sure both Greta and Wolfram will enjoy it."

"Good! Now let's get going!" Excited Jennifer jumped up and hurried to get the things they would need; mainly warm coats, mittens, hats, and scarves.

An hour later Jennifer had decided that Greta was a natural scatter and that poor Wolf-chan's grace didn't apply when he was on the ice. The poor boy kept slipping and sliding all over the place. Jennifer felt so bad for him, he needed help but it was obvious Yuu-chan wasn't going to since he was talking to some friends from school about baseball.

Sighing softly as she held Greta's hand as they skated around the pond; Jennifer took the time to look around. Since it was still early there weren't a lot of people on the pond; there was a few younger kids and there parents, some of Yuu-chan's friends from school, a couple, or two, and some other boys playing hockey at the end near to where the ice was thin. There was a sign there warning against going past a certain point, since it the ice was not stable enough to be stood on there.

She heard a curse and noticed that Wolf had just fallen again, although this time he'd managed to bump into one of the hockey players. She became alarmed when the brute picked Wolf-chan up and pushed him away, towards the weaker ice.

She heard Greta scream beside her and could do nothing as the ice beneath Wolf-chan cracked and all she saw was alarmed emerald eyes before Wolf disappeared into the freezing water.

The hockey players looked kind of shocked, and the guy who'd pushed Wolf-chan looked terrified. Around her people began talking and someone pulled out a cell phone to call an ambulance.

Yuuri skated over quickly, looking confused. "What happened?"

"Wolf-chan! He fell through the ice." She said, and watched as her sons eyes widened and then turned hard. Without even thinking about it he slipped off his skates and raced over to where Wolf had fallen in. As he did all this she swore he began to glow blue as his powers became active.

She watched with wide eyes as the water seemed to bubble before settling down again. She would have run over and jumped in herself but Greta was holding onto her tightly. "Papa Yuuri will save Papa Wolf."

Jennifer could only pray she was right.

\- (POV CHANGE) -

Yuuri swam through the water, feeling like he was being pricked by thousands of needles from the cold. It was dark too, the only light coming from the hole in the ice so it took him awhile to spot Wolf. The blonde was barely conscious and sinking fast. Yuuri felt fear flash through him and then his powers were activating. Yuuri didn't lose conscious thought like he usually did; instead himself had control over his powers instead of his other self.

Swimming forward, Yuuri used his powers to slow Wolfram's decent and pull him up. Once he had Wolfram in his arms he created a water barrier around them so that neither would get wet and it could lead them to the surface. Just before they reached it the bubble popped so that no one would know Yuuri had accessed his powers.

Coughing and shivering he pushed Wolfram into waiting hands and then accepted help up and out of the water. He was told an ambulance was on his way as people wrapped Wolfram and him in blankets.

Shaking people off him he crawled over to check on Wolfram, who was now resting against his mother. "Wolf?" Yuuri asked touching the blonde's cheek.

He got a small grunt in reply before Wolfram opened his eyes weakly. "Wimp . . . thank you. . ." The blonde said weakly through chattering teeth, before his eyes closed again.

Yuuri worried about that but he was taken over to be checked up on by a paramedic since the ambulance had arrived. He was told to keep warm and not do anything too strenuous. Nodding he went over to check on Wolfram. The paramedic was assuring his mother that Wolfram just needed to rest and be kept warm. So it was decided they would head home.

After getting home and both he and Wolfram being filled up with soup, his mother asked if they wanted to cancel seeing the tree lighting ceremony. Greta looked a little put off by it but was in agreement. Yuuri told her not to worry; he and Wolfram would be alright alone. It took a little while but he finally convinced his family to go.

After everyone had left to go to the tree lighting ceremony, Yuuri went to his room to check on Wolf. The blonde was looking better now; after the ice skating incident Yuuri had been worried the blonde would get sick. But he didn't seem to be ill, just a little cold. Not wanting him to actually get sick because of it, Yuuri slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around Wolfram.

The blonde stirred slightly, opening his eyes to look over his shoulder at Yuuri. "Yuuri? Is everyone gone?" He asked, blinking sleepily.

"Yeah, it's just me and you. How are you feeling?"

Wolfram yawned a little before moving to rub some sleep out of his eye. "Tired and a little cold, but I'm alright."

Yuuri nodded, relieved. He watched Wolf roll over so that they were facing each other, noses nearly touching. This close together Yuuri felt his heart constricting in his chest. How could he not have noticed just how beautiful Wolfram was? He knew the blonde was good looking but it had never really affected him.

Without thinking about it Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wolf's. He felt the other tense a little initially before slowly melting into the kiss.

When they separated Wolfram was looking at him with uncertainty mixed with hope shinning in his emerald eyes. "Yuuri?"

"I was so scared when you fell through the water. It made me realize a lot of things I've been trying to get away from." He said as he touched Wolf's cheek. "Mainly that I've slowly been falling in love with you for a long time. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

He watched as Wolfram's eyes widened at the admission. "Y-You're serious?" The blonde asked him, still hesitant to believe Yuuri's words. He licked his lips as Yuuri nodded. "Prove it."

Yuuri was just about to ask how he could do that when he saw the answer in Wolfram's eyes. Without needing any more encouragement than the smouldering emotions Wolf was showing him, Yuuri pulled the blonde closer for another kiss this one was passionate, all hard with tongues clashing.

Slowly Yuuri slipped his hands under the sweater Wolfram was wearing, mapping out the blonde's stomach. He marvelled at the smoothness of the skin beneath his fingers ad how Wolf shuddered as Yuuri's hands moved up and brushed over his nipples. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Yuuri took the two nubs between his fingers and tweaked them. He got a low moan out of Wolfram and the sound very much aroused him.

"Yuuri. . ." Wolfram said in a voice that was husky and low with pleasure and arousal. The black eyed teen could tell that Wolfram was very much turned on.

Yuri pulled his hands away so that he could slip the sweater off of the blonde prince. He'd seen Wolfram without his shirt on many times before but it just wasn't the same. Now he looked beautiful, so incredibly, "Perfect."

Wolfram blushed at the compliment as Yuuri kissed him and then began to kiss down his next. "I'm anything but perfect." He said, letting out a little whine of pleasure as Yuuri suck on a sensitive spot just above his collar bone.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that or I'd never get them away from you as they lavish you with their love." Yuuri said chuckling and running his hands down Wolf's sides and to the pj pants he was wearing. He could already feel the blonde getting hard. "So excitable," Yuuri said, chuckling when Wolf blushed in embarrassment.

"D-don't say things like that." The blonde mazoku said as he tugged at Yuuri's shirt, pulling it off of the demon king. "It's embarrassing."

Yuuri shook his head still chuckling as he leaned down to kiss Wolfram. "Only you would say that." Then he was working off the other's pants, and boxers with them. "Absolutely beautiful."

Wolfram blushed at the compliment. "You're oddly confident and sure of yourself right now for a wimp."

"That's because I know I don't have to be afraid with you." Yuuri said as he took Wolfram's need into his hand; it was soft and throbbed in his hands

"Ooooooh." Wolfram gasped softly and shuddered in pleasure, Yuuri delighted in the sound.

Yuuri leaned down and began to suck on the head, wanting nothing more than to make Wolfram feel good. He slowly took the erection into his mouth, sucking on it feeling it still harden more in his mouth. He began to rub the underside with his erection with his tongue, feeling Wolf's moan vibrating through his body.

After awhile he felt Wolfram tense and cry out his name, seconds later his mouth was filled with Wolfram's see which he quickly swallowed. Pulling away, and letting the now limp member slide from his mouth Yuuri moved up to snuggle with Wolfram.

"Rest now love." He said, kissing Wolf's forehead, after wiping his mouth with a tissue.

Wolfram blinked sleepily. "But what about you?" He asked, fighting back a yawn.

Yuuri chuckled and laid down, bringing Wolf's head to rest on his chest and beginning to stroke Wolfram's blonde hair. "I'm fine, this was about you." He said, noting that Wolfram was asleep within moments. "I love you Wolfram. . .I'm sorry it took something so drastic to make me realize it."

At least he now had all their lives together to make it up to Wolfram; when they got back to Shin Makoku he would announce that he and Wolfram would marry soon. He didn't want to wait any longer and risk something else happening and trying to tear them apart.

Later when everyone came back, Jennifer and Greta peaked in on Yuuri and Wolfram and smiled at what they saw. Their plan hadn't gone into action, but it seemed they wouldn't need it after all.

bFIN/b

Notes: Sorry it wasn't exactly as you requested .I had some trouble writing it and this is sort of what came up. I hope you enjoyed it though


End file.
